When Magic Eyes Spark
by PorcelainN'Curly4Eva
Summary: Hogwarts!Klaine AU. Blaine's first day at Hogwarts and he just happens to stumble across a boy with the brightest blue eyes he has evern seen. Magic is definantly in the air for Blaine when he is near Blue Eyes, and he hopes it never goes away. (It's just stupid fluff)


Just some stupid Hogwarts!Klaine AU to get us all through the day! Not really edited so all mistakes are mine!

I own nothing.

* * *

Blaine Anderson's first day at Hogwarts was not unlike any other first day of school he had experienced before.

Of Course, it was a little strange being thrown in with students that had already attended the school for three years. It was obvious to anyone that passed him to know that he had attend the school since he was twelve like all the other students. Just one glance at Blaine in his robe, still a little too big around his shoulders and not yet fitted properly, along with his messy tie which made the gold and maroon look more like swirls then straight lines, that Blaine was new.

But his fellow classmates were nice and willing to help him get used to all the wizardry and complexity that is Hogwarts. All the professors were very kind as well. Especially the Gryffindors headmaster that turned into a cat. _McGonagall_, Blaine had to keep reminding himself throughout the day. Though, if someone were to ask for his favorite, he wouldn't even hesitate in his response of Dumbledore. There was also Professor Snape who was a little... strange, but Blaine was reassured by Sam Evans and Tina Cohen-Chang - both Hufflepuffs- that he was always lurking around the halls and attacking plan out weird.

By the time it came for Blaine to head to the dining hall for dinner, he already felt more relaxed than when he had first entered Hogwarts early this morning. But, as relaxed as he was, he was unable to help the fact that he had no clue how to get anywhere in the school.

When Blaine finally arrived, fifteen minutes late of course, students from every house were already digging into the endless amount of food. He stands by the door as he scans the room with his eyes, trying to find some- anyone, that he knows, but fails to do so. Blaine sighs before he spots a boy in the far left corner of the room, sitting by himself and finishing up a conversation with a girl he remembers by the name of Mercedes before he waves and turns back to his food. The boy makes eye contact with Blaine for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but Blaine already can't get those blue -or maybe grey, he's not sure- out his mind.

Taking a shaky deep breath in, Blaine works his way through the rows of table until he was standing right across from the blue-eyed boy.

"Um, hi," Blaine starts nervously as he makes eye contact with those gorgeous eyes for the second time.

"Hi..." Blue Eyes laughs as he fixes his already perfect chestnut hair.

"Can I sit here?" Blaine asks before he rushed to explain at the boys blank stare, "I mean, I know this is probably just going to turn out awkward since I don't even know you but there's nowhere else to sit and I really don't know anyone. But I totally under-"

"Yes." Blue Eyes says cutting Blaine off you a smile.

Blaine cheeks flush as he smiles back and mumbles a quiet 'thank you' while he takes his seat on the wooden bench.

"So," Blue Eyes starts as he stares at Blaine with the cutest little smirk on his face. "I can assume you are a newbie. Am I right?"

Blaine can't help the laugh that escapes as he responds, "Yeah, you are. I could have started when I was twelve like everyone else, but I was nervous so I put it off for while. I finally decided to attend Hogwarts this year because of some personal issues I had at my last school."

Blue Eyes raises one of his eyebrows as if to ask, 'like what?'.

"I was bullied and harassed at my old school just because I'm..." Blaine takes a death breath before he mumbles the last word, "Gay."

Blue Eyes gasps and reaches over to lay one of his hands on top of Blaine's.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Blaine remains quite, not moving from looking down and Blue Eyes hand on top of his.

"I'm gay... too."

That gets Blaine attentions and causes him to look up, "Really?"

"Yup," Blue Eyes smiles. "And it would probably be more obvious if they gave us more freedom with these drab uniforms." he says as he fiddles with his Ravenclaw tie expertly knotted around his neck. Blaine can't help but laugh too.

"Tell me about it."

And thats how the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw continued for the rest of dinner. Conversation flowing easily and never stopping. The two probably wouldn't have ever stopped if it weren't for Nearly Headless Nick breaking up the conversation and kicking them out of the dining hall.

Blues Eyes was starting to head back to the dorms, but Blaine wasn't ready to let him get away that easily yet.

Blaine grabs Blue Eyes arm to stop him and smiles when he turns around.

"I'm Blaine by the way."

"I know." Blue Eyes smiles, trying to walk away again.

"So, do I get a name?" Blaine asks.

"No."

"Well, what about a number?"

Blue Eyes turns back around, just looking at Blaine for a few moments before smiling.

"Yeah, you can get a number."

********* **_Latter That Night_***********

_So, am I ever gonna get a name for you besides Blue Eyes? -B_

_Well, meet me for coffee tomorrow morning and I guess we'll see. - K_

* * *

And little did young Blainers know he just gt a date with the most popular kid at Hogwarts ;)

The ending I totally kinda stole from my beta Toni but she said I wrote it better... LIES!

Tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
